Was there a time?
by Silver-Cherry
Summary: What happens to Syaoran when he see's Sakura kissing another guy? What happens to Sakura when after 5 years out of the blue comes a not so pleasent letter? What will fate be for both Cardcaptors? Read to find out. One shot fic Please R+R. S


          WAS THERE A TIME

Konnichiwa minna I'm **Cherry** and this is my………...4th fic I know, I know you guys are wondering why I haven't worked on my other fics the thing is I've got writers block for those 2 chapter fics. I got this idea when I was doing my homework and this is gonna be a one shot like A Night To Remember. Though this fic goes by a poem created by ME!!!!! So no one steals my poem it took me a while just to think of it! This is kinda depressing though its not that bad.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Konnichiwa minna today we have a special guest Kero-chan if you could do the oners

Konnichiwa minna I am everyone's favorite guardian beast Keroberus now **Cherry** give me my pudding?

*hands Kero some butterscotch pudding* Ok, Ok here now can you please do the disclaimer

YEAH BUTERSCOTCH MY FAVOURITE oh right the disclaimer

**Cherry** does not own any CCS characters 

They all belong to Clamp

**Cherry** does own the poem

SO DON'T THINK ABOUT STEALING IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now on with the fic! ^-^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok one more thing

*Words*** = **action                Sakura speaking/thoughts/POV/writing

'words' = thoughts              Syaoran speaking/thoughts/POV/writing         

"words" = speaking             Meiling's thoughts

_words = writing                   Normal POV_

**FLASHBACK**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran sat in his room thinking about the one girl who had captured and had broken his heart 5 years ago. Syaoran now at the age 25 still had kept his feelings for Sakura Kinomoto and once his heart had been broken he had turned cold and distant leaving Japan forever. He had taken responsibility of the Li Clan 2 years later at the age of 22 being the youngest leader the clan had seen. After his heart was broken he hadn't tried to love anyone and he had no friends because he had pushed them all away. His once bright, firery amber eyes had dulled down to a lifeless dull brown. Syaoran stood up and picked up a piece of green paper from his long forgotten desk. He then took a green pen and sat down.

~~~Syaoran's POV~~~

I sat down and took out a dusty green sheet of paper and my favorite green pen from the long forgotten desk, the desk that she gave me for my 17th birthday.

 'I wonder how she is getting on with her husband, Oh well I haven't seen her in 5 years she has probably forgotten about me…..'

I took the pen and started writing

_Dear Sakura,_

_I have never forgotten you though you may have forgotten me. This will be my final farewell as you never will see me again...No one will. I am leaving this world as once this letter is finished. I am truly sorry that I could never make you happy…as I had hoped. Tell everyone that I am sorry for being so cold; they should understand if you tell them the story. I hope you and your husband are doing well, Here is a poem I wrote a year ago. I dedicated it to you and I…hope you can forgive me._

_Was there a time-by: Syaoran Li_

_Was there a time _

_That you remember_

_Everything_

_We did together?_

_Was there a time _

_That you remember_

_That one sweet night_

_We had in December?_

_Was there a time_

_When we were friends_

_That we made mistakes_

_And came to amends?_

_Was there a time_

_When we were more_

_That you were scared_

_And never let anyone open your door?_

_Was there a time_

_This is what you should know_

_I should never have let_

_My true feelings show_

_Was there a time _

_Any place anywhere?_

_That I shouldn't have given a damn_

_I shouldn't have Cared_

_Was there a time_

_The sakura didn't bloom_

_Or your sweet melodic voice_

_Sing my favorite tune_

_Was there a time_

_Sakura my love_

_When we were together_

_That you regretted the snuggling hug?_

_Dear Sakura was there a time_

_That you can remember_

_That sweet winter's night_

_In December_

_When we were together_

_As friends maybe more_

_That I let you down_

_Even when you were poor._

_Remember my love my Ying-Fa I shall always love you even though you might never love me._

_See you in heaven_

_Where you shall be._

_I love you my Ying-Fa and please forgive me I forgive you Ja-ne my Ying-Fa and live a happy life with friends and family._

_Love_

_      Syaoran Li_

_P.S Do not blame yourself for my departure it is of my own will_

I then sealed the letter writing only on the front

_To: Sakura Kinomoto _

_189 Cherryblossom Avenue__ Tomeodo (A/N I don't think that's how you spell it oh well),__Japan___

_From: A person who deeply regrets leaving_

I then put the letter into the envelope and told Wei to mail it. "Wei can you make sure no one comes into my room for 3 hours I have to do something important and I can't have anyone disturb me not even you. "Ok master Li as you wish" was all I heard before I closed the door I then took the black orb pendant of my neck and willed it to turn into a sword. Once into a sword I placed my Sakura bear on the floor and stood beside it. Thrusting the sword into my chest I smiled before I went into the world of the dead uttering only one sentence before I felt the blackness sweep over me. "Good.bye…Ying…F.a.

Normal POV 

Syaoran fell smile adorning his lips as the ruby red blood created a pool next to the Sakura bear, all that was heard was a light thump before everything went silent. Syaoran Li lay dead his sword beside him dripping with his own blood. Outside Meiling carrying a basket of sweets knocked on Syaoran's door but only got the dead silence as her answer. "Hmmmmmmm I wonder why Syaoran hasn't answered the door?" Meiling asked herself as she tried the door knob, finding that the door was unlocked she quietly opened it to find that nothing was there. Meiling looked around to see a bit of ruby red liquid on the floor going around to the other side of the bed she found her favorite cousin dead laying beside him was his prized Sakura bear and his sword that was dripping with the ruby red substance that was found earlier. In his grasp was a green piece of parchment, with both grief and curiosity as to why Syaoran had killed himself Meiling took the parchment and opened it.

_To Who ever has found me,_

'This is Syaoran's writing'

_If you are reading this note you must realize that I am dead though it may pain you to think that the Li clan leader has killed himself do not worry because I am off into a place that knows no pain. I have killed myself because well I was already dead inside knowing that the only girl that I have loved or ever will love has gone with another._

'I KNEW IT Kinomoto is to blame for this'

_I have a few things to say to members of my family and friends_

_Meiling I know that you are in grief and want to kill Sakura right now but please don't it is not her fault I knew that it was to good to be true and well I don't want you to hurt her instead please comfort her she will probably be grief stricken as well also I am sorry that I could never love you in the way that you wanted me to love you. Meiling you will always be dear to me and I will watch over you and everyone else when I am gone. Please show this to everyone in __Japan__ and tell mother that it is one of my wishes that you return to __Japan__ to visit everyone because I know like me that you want to see them. Tomoyo my videotaping, costume crazed friend I am so sorry that I gave you and everyone else the cold shoulder I…have my reasons please comfort Sakura for me. Minna-san (all my friends) I am so very sorry for giving you the cold shoulder when I was in __Japan__ and I hope you can forgive me. Mom and Family_

_I know that I shouldn't have let my heart lead me to this fate but I guess I was destined for this, please forgive me and give Xiohu the clan I know that he would like that he is after all one of my closest cousins after Meiling of course and my 4 Oniisan's I am going to miss your childish teasing and you yourselves please take care and Mother please tell the Elders that I died of my own reasons._

_Take Care,_

_Love_

_     Syaoran/Xiolang Li_

Meiling got up from her position on the floor and went into the living room finding Yelan there she passed her the note and went out of the room sobbing softly to herself. Yelan called Syaoran's four sisters and passed them the note once read there once happy faces showed grief for their little brother and understanding. Yelan called Wei and told him to pick up Syaoran's body, sword and Sakura bear. She then called the elders and they gave Syaoran a burial in Japan as said in his will. Syaoran was placed under a blooming Sakura tree and everyone gave him their regards and to rest in peace.

Sakura's POV

I opened the mailbox and noticed a green envelope with some writing on it

_To: Sakura Kinomoto_

_186 Cherryblossom Avenue__Tomeodo__, __Japan___

_From: A person who deeply regrets leaving___

_'Hmmmmm I wonder who this could be from' I thought to myself as I entered my little house, I hadn't married Jack because I found out that I didn't love him so I lived alone. I still love Syaoran but I knew he probably hated me so I hadn't bothered to go to __China__. I hadn't told anyone of how my and Syaoran had broken up yet. I opened the letter with utter curiosity a read it._

_Dear Sakura,_

_I have never forgotten you though you may have forgotten me. This will be my final farewell as you never will see me again...No one will. I am leaving this world as once this letter is finished. I am truly sorry that I could never make you happy…as I had hoped. Tell everyone that I am sorry for being so cold; they should understand if you tell them the story. I hope you and your husband are doing well, Here is a poem I wrote a year ago. I dedicated it to you and I…hope you can forgive me._

_Was there a time-by: Syaoran Li_

_Was there a time _

_That you remember_

_Everything_

_We did together?_

_Was there a time _

_That you remember_

_That one sweet night_

_We had in December?_

_Was there a time_

_When we were friends_

_That we made mistakes_

_And came to amends?_

_Was there a time_

_When we were more_

_That you were scared_

_And never let anyone open your door?_

_Was there a time_

_This is what you should know_

_I should never have let_

_My true feelings show_

_Was there a time _

_Any place anywhere?_

_That I shouldn't have given a damn_

_I shouldn't have Cared_

_Was there a time_

_The sakura didn't bloom_

_Or your sweet melodic voice_

_Sing my favorite tune_

_Was there a time_

_Sakura my love_

_When we were together_

_That you regretted the snuggling hug?_

_Dear Sakura was there a time_

_That you can remember_

_That sweet winter's night_

_In December_

_When we were together_

_As friends maybe more_

_That I let you down_

_Even when you were poor._

_Remember my love my Ying-Fa I shall always love you even though you might never love me._

_See you in heaven_

_Where you shall be._

_I love you my Ying-Fa and please forgive me I forgive you Ja-ne my Ying-Fa and live a happy life with friends and family._

_Love_

_      Syaoran Li_

_P.S Do not blame yourself for my departure it is of my own will_

*sobbing* 'Why Syaoran why did you..kill…yourself?' Just then the phone rang.

(phone conversation)

"Moshi Moshi"

"Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Yes who is this?"

"This is Yelan Li…Xiolangs Mother I just wanted to inform you that my son..*sob* killed himself"

"I know Syaoran sent me a letter"

"Oh well Xiolang was buried under a cherryblossom tree in Tomeodo"

"Arigatou for the information and please tell Meiling that I am deeply regretful for leaving Syaoran"

"Its ok and I'll tell her Good by"

"Ja-ne"

(end of phone conversation)

I took out a piece of pink paper, a pink envelope and a pink pen. I then sat at the white desk and started writing

_Dear Minna-san,_

_                      When you have found me I will have already have join Mother and Syaoran, I know that you will blame Syaoran for my death but don't this has come upon myself. I'll tell you the story_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was sitting on a swing waiting for Syaoran I had called him earlier and had told him to meet me in the park. I had gone to the park an hour early as to prepare. I was going to dump Syaoran because I had been dating Jack though now I deeply regret it. Jack came up to me and had started kissing me and out of the corner of my eye I saw Syaoran he must of saw me and Jack kissing because when we had stopped he was gone. The next day he came up to me and confronted me I was scared because I didn't know what to do. I told him that it was over and before I could explain any further he walked off and I never saw him again._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_As you all know I broke up with Jack a year later and I never had the courage to confront Syaoran. Tomoyo please take care of Touya and Otousan and don't blame anyone for my death Kero I'm gonna miss you if you get the chance to read this please don't blame Syaoran and Tomoyo please tell everyone else that I'll miss them and that I'm with Mom and Syaoran and my last wish is that I be buried under the cherryblossom tree beside Syaoran with my Syaoran bear, Sakura cards and star key. _

_Best Wishes,_

_Love_

_     Sakura_

I then took my Syaoran bear placed him on the floor and stood beside him I then took out my star key and willed it into a wand after that was done I took out The Sword Card and made my staff into a sword I then gave my cards my best wishes and stabbed the sword into my chest.

Normal POV

Sakura fell lifelessly onto the floor a pool of ruby red liquid made its way beside the Syaoran bear and now like Syaoran, Sakura went into the land of the dead. 'I wonder how Sakura's doing?' Tomoyo thought to herself as she made her way to Sakura's house. Once she entered the house she found that it was deadly silent. Tomoyo made her way to Sakura's room where she found Sakura's lifeless body next to the prized Syaoran bear. After reading the note that was in Sakura's hand she called the Kinomoto family and told them what had happened. And as Sakura had requested she was buried next to her love. Unknown to everyone but Touya Sakura and Syaoran were smiling and kissing each other. Touya bowed his head and whispered "May you rest in peace Kaijuii and with your Chinese gaki I hope you say hi to mom for me" And like everyone else Touya left Sakura and Syaoran to rest in peace and for them to be together for eternity.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok please no flames I think this is a really good fic (On my standards) Its my first CCS death fic and I only did it because well I was in a depressed mood actually I didn't finish it until now New Years Eve its bin sitting in my computer for a while now. Please R+R I know that all my fics are S+S  and please give me idea's for other fics in the future and I think I have an idea but It can wait please tell me what you think and read my other fics as well ! ^-^  

**Cherry**  

Japanese/Chinese

Otousan = Father/Dad

Gaki = Brat

Kaijuii = Monster

Ying-Fa = Sakura/Cherryblossom

Xiolang/Syaoran = Little Wolf

Touya = Peach blossom


End file.
